


Whumptober 2020 #17

by SpiritsShackled



Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: I just haven't got any inspiration, M/M, Whumptober 2020, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled
Summary: I DID NOT SEE THAT COMINGAlt Prompt 12- Water{THIS WORK IS UNFINISHED}
Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947631
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Whumptober 2020 #17

Water began to swirl as it filled the basement. Gordon hadn’t seen this coming. This was more of a situation Thomas would find himself in. Five hoses forced water into the room from holes drilled in the ceiling. Who even had time to set this up?

With no other choice, Gordon sat on the old wooden table in the centre of the room. Studying the area around him was difficult given the lack of light. The only light filtered through the cracks in the floorboards above. Reduced to thin slats highlighting the rippling water.

It was almost pretty, Gordon thought, how the light danced on the surface. Dust formed a film over the surface of most of the water. Showing just how grimy the floor had been. The liquid rose faster than Gordon had expected.

**Author's Note:**

> I will get round to finishing this, but for now I've got nothing.


End file.
